


Turn the Key, Open the Door to my Heart

by AgtSpooky



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-29
Updated: 2008-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgtSpooky/pseuds/AgtSpooky
Summary: On Jensen's 30th birthday, Jared unlocks more than his heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Title: Turn the Key, Open the Door to my Heart

Author: agt_spooky

Pairing: Jensen/Jared

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 1,053

Warnings/Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: It’s RPS, people. It never happened, but I wish it would. :-)

Summary: On Jensen's 30th birthday, Jared unlocks more than his heart.

 

Author's Note: I reference lyrics to one of Steve Carlson's songs, Spot in the Corner, and in case you don't know them, they're at the end of the story. :-) 

 

 

 

Turn the Key, Open the Door to my Heart

By AgtSpooky

 

March 1, 2008

 

 

It’s March 1st and Jensen and Jared are in L.A., having escaped the Vancouver chill for the warmer California weather, to celebrate Jensen’s 30th birthday.

 

They barely left the hotel today, Jensen preferring to stay in and unwrap his 6’ 4” well-muscled present over and over and over again, to see what kind of noises it would make if he touched it here or licked it there. Not that Jared was complaining. Being the gift had its advantages, after all.

 

They had two rooms, of course, for appearance sake, but one was never used, the sheets still crisp and fresh on the bed while the others were rumpled and warm, tangled around two bodies as they moved together in love and desire, want and need, and powerful, blinding release.

 

Being together like this, just for a few days, was all the gift Jensen wanted. To be able to have Jared all to himself, to share a bed with him…he’d gotten used to it a few weeks ago when Jared and the dogs had spent six days at Jensen’s apartment while Jared’s bathroom was being remodeled in the house he’d bought a couple of months ago.

 

Though they’d been together in a relationship for a year and a half and worked together every day, sometimes 14 hours a day, they didn’t live together. They’d spend a night at Jensen’s place or at Jared’s here and there, never enough to arouse suspicion. Just two buddies crashing at each other’s place occasionally.

 

But then Jared was there legitimately, no excuses needed to be made. Jensen was sure it was going be awkward, trying to fit together 24/7, so he was caught off guard when things just…worked.

 

Jared had coffee ready for him in the mornings and Jensen walked the dogs. They made breakfast together and ran lines while they ate. They brushed their teeth side by side and shared a shower, both of them leaving their wet towels on the floor, too busy kissing the expanses of clean skin to bother throwing them in the hamper.

 

Even simple things like doing the dishes and the laundry was better when you could flick soap suds at one another or roll on the bed with sheets fresh and warm from the dryer.

 

It was domestic and it was perfect and it scared Jensen how much he didn’t want it to end. Never before had he had the urge to live with anyone he was in a relationship with.

 

Until Jared.

 

Until he went to bed each night with Jared’s head on his chest and woke up each morning to soft, lazy kisses, cocooned in the other man’s embrace.

 

When Jared went back home on that sixth day, it was the first time that Jensen regretted their mutual decision to keep their relationship private. So to be able to be with Jared 24/7 again, just for a few days, was all Jensen could’ve wished for on his birthday.

 

It was only when Jared announced that Jensen had run down the batteries on his “gift” and that it needed to recharge before it could perform again that the two men moved from the bed, Jensen complaining with a smile that he wanted to return his present for a better model.

 

He changed his mind a short time later in the shower when his gift took him to the edge and over so hard and so fast he forgot his own name.

 

~~~~~

 

Los Angeles was actually a triple threat for Jensen and Jared – it was Jensen’s birthday, they got to spend some time alone together…and Steve was performing in a small club downtown.

 

So here they were, standing in the back, in the dark, baseball caps pulled down low. Though trying to hide Jared was like trying to hide a redwood tree in a field of dandelions. But no one had approached them, so perhaps the hats and the shadows were working.

 

Steve had been singing for about a half hour now, his mellow voice and smooth guitar playing washing over Jensen, the smallness of the club and the dimness in the room making it feel like a private concert for he and Jared.

 

Jensen smiled as Steve began what he called his ‘wedding song’, Spot in the Corner, then started slightly when Jared wrapped an arm around his waist and guided Jensen back against his chest.

 

Jensen turned his head questioningly, but before he could ask Jared what he was doing, the younger man was presenting Jensen with a small box that fit in the palm of his hand.

 

“Happy Birthday, Jen,” Jared whispered, his lips against Jensen’s ear.

 

Jensen’s mouth quirked in a grin, shaking his head slightly as he took the box and untied the red ribbon holding it closed. He opened the lid and saw – a key.

 

Jensen’s mouth opened and he turned again to look at Jared, a question in his eyes.

 

Jared nodded toward Steve, at the lyrics he was singing, his voice shaking just a bit. “So what do you say, Jen? Do you want the keys to my palace?”

 

Jensen swallowed deeply, his heart slamming against his chest. “Jare…are you asking me…”

 

Jared took Jensen by the shoulders then, turning him around to fully face him. “That week at your place…I want that, Jen. I want that every single day with you.” Jared slipped his hand down to tangle his fingers with Jensen’s. “Move in with me, Jen. I love you and I’m tired of hiding this. Us.” 

 

“Good,” Jensen replied past the lump in his throat, voice thick. “Because there’s no way I can stop myself from doing this…”

 

Then he was leaning forward, capturing Jared’s mouth for a soft, slow kiss that said thank you and yes and I want this, too and I love you.

 

They let the kiss end just as the song did and Jensen gave Jared a cheeky grin. “Let’s just get one thing straight. You’re the Queen.”

 

Jared let loose with a bark of laughter, pulling Jensen in close again. “Deal. That means I get to wear a sparkly crown, right?” he asked hopefully, and Jensen could do nothing but shake his head in playful exasperation.

 

THE END


End file.
